Lion King 1 23
by adjoa
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa are entering a story telling convention. Simba gives them the perfect story to tell. While Timon does nothing, Pumbaa sets up everything.
1. Finding The Story

Lion King 1 2/3

Chapter One: Finding the story

**Timon: Welcome back to Jungle Boogie Radio. We will be back after my favorite song "Jungle Boogie" see ya after the old school joint.**

**Pumbaa: Timone, If your gonna enter the story tellin' Convention, your gonna have to think of a story.**

**Timon: Remind me again why I'm entering thingy.**

**Pumbaa: For the life time supply of GRUBBS!!!**

**Timon: Oh yea, Oh yea I remember. Well the songs over I got to go to the lines. You go find a story.**

**Pumbaa: Okay!**

**Pumbaa ran off with great pleasure. He went along the jungle path until he found Uncle Max and Ma. **

**Pumbaa: Uncle Max, do you know a story we could tell at the convention.**

**Uncle Max:Why,yes I do. A true story. It's called Max and the pork chop. **

**Ma: It's a great story.**

**Uncle Max: It all began when I was two years old.**

**Pumbaa: Umm... Ahh... I can see your busy I'll just go find somebody else. Bye.**

**Pumbaa found Simba. Simba had the perfect story.**

**Simba: What's up my bacon buddy. **

**Pumbaa: Nothing. Say do you know a story we could tell at the convention?**

**Simba: Yea, I know why Scar and my father didn't get along,but we will probably need to do some research.**

**The Story Begins!!!!**


	2. The story is found

**Lion King 1 2/3**

**Chapter two: The story is found**

**As Timone and Pumbaa woke up the next morning,**

**Pumbaa told Timone the great news.**

**Pumbaa: Timone, Timone, I have some great news for ya buddy.**

**Timone: What is it now, Pumbaa**

**Pumbaa: I found a story. It doesn't have a name yet, but we can come up with one. **

**Timone: What is the story about. **

**Pumbaa: The reason Simbas' father and Scar did not get along.**

**Oh... and, Timone your late for work.**

**Timone: I AM!! Pumbaa tell me about the story later. Bye Bacon Buddy.**

**Pumbaa: But...But... It's useless. Timone always never has time for me any more.**

**Pumbaa was very agitated with Timone, but he got over it. Pumbaa decided to go for a walk on the jungle path. Who better to talk to than Simbaa.**

**Pumbaa: Hey Simba, whats going on. Are you ready to start that research.**

**Simba: I sure am my Bacon Buddy. Lets start with their early childhood. **


	3. Early Childhood

**Chapter #3- Early Childhood**

**Pumbaa: Okay Simba, I got my paper and I'm ready to take notes.**

**Simba:Okay, it all started like thi…… Pumbaa I didn't even start the story and all of the grubs are gone.**

**Pumbaa: Oh, Sorry. Go on, go on.**

**Simbaa: Anyway, it all started at the voting for the king of the jungle which only happens once every century and Mufasa won. Scar has always been jealous.**

**Pumbaa: That's it. How in the willie wide world are we going to make a story out of that?**

**Simba: It's not done. Remember, I said we had to do some research.**

**Pumbaa: Aaaaawwwww, does that require work?**

**Simba: Yes! What do you think research is Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa: Okay, okay. I will do some work. I still want some grubs.**

**Simba: We have to go to The Jungle Market to see if anybody can give us some info on the beef between them.**

**Pumbaa: Uhh, Simba, what do you mean by "beef" between them?**

**Simba: It's street talk, Pumbaa. It means why two people don't like each other.**

**Pumbaa: Ok, thanks.**

**Simba: Don't mention it! Now, c'mon my Bacon Buddy.**

**Pumbaa and Simba start the walk to the Market. They happened to bump into Uncle Max and Ma.**

**Simba: Hey, what's up Uncle Max and Ma?**

**Uncle Max and Ma: The sky, duh!**

**Simba: No, it means how are you doing.**

**Uncle Max: I know, I was just being funny. So, what brings to the Jungle.**

**Simba: Ummmm…… We live here and we are on our way to the Market to do some research for the Story Telling Convention.**

**Ma: We're on our way to the Market too, so we can walk together.**

**Pumbaa: Neato!**

**Simba: Pumbaa, just stick to your ol' school.**

**Pumbaa: Why? Is my slang not cool enough fo' ya'?**

**Simba: Nevermind!**

**Ma: Quit foolin' around and get the steppin'!**

**Simba and Pumbaa: Okay! Okay!**

**Then, out of the blue, Rafiki came out of nowhere.**

**Rafiki: Remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step.**

**Simba: Aawww! Who invited the monkey?**

**Uncle Max: Listen, Rafiki, what "thousand miles?" We are going 30 steps to the Market.**

**Pumbaa: Get outta here, Monkey!**

**Rafiki: You know Simba, your father used to respect me and listen to my advice.**

**Rafiki hits Simba in the head with the stick.**

**Simba: Ouch! Hey, what was that for?**

**Ma: Oh stop your blabberin and get the steppin'. He did it to knock some sense in you.**

**They all finally reached the Market, and Simba and Pumbaa went to ask people about some of the reasons Mufasa and Scar didn't get along.**

**Simba: Hi there, do you mind giving me some 411 on the reason why Mufasa and Scar didn't get along?**

**Mr. Cheetah: Sure, my father was good friends with Mufasa. Would you mind coming to my house for tea while I tell the story?**

**Simba and Pumbaa: Sure we'll come.**

**They reached Mr. Cheetah's home and began to take notes.**

**Mr. Cheetah: Well it all started like this……………….**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
